We'll be together always
by AtchanKaze
Summary: you were living a normal teenager life... But what happens when the school's most hottest boy falls for you and the school's diva try s to make your life a living hell. Len x reader love story
1. the war's beginning

_**Ak: This is my first story and lucky to all of Len's fangirls & you ( * points to reader) you get Len's love :D**_

_**Enjoy !**_

_**Ch:1- The war's beginning **_

"umm... this one"

"_**no…"**_

"_**Oh! this one..."**_

"_**No, I look like a tramp"! **_

_**You sigh as you sit on your bed. Recently you have been buying a lot of dresses because you made a bet with the school's most hottest, naughtiest,bitchy girl , who every girl wants to be and every guy wants to date. **_

_**Sighing again , you dropped on your soft bed and thought how this all happened. **_

_**( flash back )**_

_**Tue, 23 Sept...**_

_**You were having breakfast , when your cellphone rang. You checked the person's id and smiled as it was (f/y/n) your best friend. **_

_**You picked it up and as soon you put it near your ear...**_

"_**Ahhhhhh..."**_

_**You jump a little, then your friend speaks. "(y/n) you won't believe what happened today."**_

"_**What Happened" ? **_

"_**Sam just asked me to be his girlfriend"! **_

_**You can hear your friend giggling and jumping in excitement on the other line.**_

"_**That's great (f/y/n) you two deserve each other".**_

"_**Thx, so wat about you found anyone".**_

"_**Uhhhh... No".**_

_**It's true , you used to live in Los Angeles where your (f/y/n) was there, you also had a boyfriend named Adam, but when your family had to move to Japan you two then decided to be just friends because long-distance relationships wasn't your thing. You are now in Tokyo and made few friends but no boyfriend.**_

"_**Don't worry (Y/N) you will find someone I'm positive".**_

" _**hehe , thx I got to go ttyl". **_

" _**yea bye".**_

_**You then hang up the phone and leave for school. **_

_**AK: finally done... long chapter.**_

_**AK: Len say something to the reader and your fangirls.**_

_**Len: Love u all , my heart belongs to you * blows a kiss * **_

_**AK: typical … REVIEW **_


	2. When it happened

You arrive at school, until some one comes from behind and tackles you to the ground.

''Ahh...OW!'''

You turn around and see a girl with the same uniform as you but with long-green hair into two ponytails.

''Miku, don't do that''.

''Sorry (y/n) . you get up as the two of you walk into the school''.

You look around and spot your friends by the usual place. You see Rin & Kaito , your good friend and dating. You stick your tongue out as they kiss. Sure the dating and happy but do they have to do it in public.

Next to them , you see Gakupo and Miku. At first you thought Gakupo wasn't miku's '' type '' before but things change right?

And finally you see Luka. She's cool and but not so much interested in love. She has a boyfriend but won't tell anyone. You tease her a lot to tell but she just says it's a secret. You wonder but soon forget about it.

''(y/n) don't just stand there , cum sit ''. Miku replied

''yea...Sure ''

( suddenly you remember )

''Oh wait, I got to go and see the maths senpei''.

''Okay , catch you later''.

You walk into the hallways , when you noticed it's completely empty.

''Okay just go and get work done''.

After your work is done, you decide to sit and draw for a while . You had a gift of drawing since you were born. Not only you enjoy drawing but it makes you relax and happy.

You find an empty bench to sit on- barely visible and hidden by the bushes- and waits for your dad to pick you up.

You don't understand why you can't just walk to school , but you guess your dad just being a protective dad.

Quietly you sit to draw when...

BAM!

You hear fangirls appearing , running out of the school building while chasing after a poor boy. You can't tell who it is from the distance but as soon he gets closer you realize its nun other than the school's most popular boy Len Kagamine. He continues to dart away from all of them , as if they are a group of predators out on a hint. You breaths out a sign as you watch him run around the place frantically,with fangirls persistently in toe. They do act like predators . With a quick sign, you stand up and walk into the other direction , aimlessly going around the campus. You turn through one corner , only to freeze abruptly when you see Len running full speed in your direction.

''HIDE ME'' ! He whispers hoarsely at you.

You yelp from the sudden fright and immediately hide yourself behind your sketchbook , wondering how he managed to teleport himself here when you distinctly saw him run towards the other direction earlier. To you Len is unpredictable and inescapable. You have heard of Len before , every girl talks about him. Nobody knows when he will do something for serious or joking way. Even he is sometimes stuck with someone in a room by accident you would be in the room for hours. So that's why you try to not attract attention to yourself. Len, on the other hand , stops abruptly , and pounts at you cutely.

''I'M'' the one who needs to hide here! My life is at stake''! He says and looks around him frantically as if something would jump at them at any minute, '' Those fangirls are super scary... '' he tells you spookily.'' If they catch me they'll … they'll...''

An eerie silence spreads though their surroundings, just like the silence before the storm, and storm is right more than half of the girls in their towards you and Len from the distance. Len's eyes widen in horror. He instinctively grabs your arms and drags you down with him behind a nearby bush.

You , who is still hiding your face behind the sketchbook , remains motionless, crawled down next to Len being the bush. He carefully takes a peek at the fangirls scanning the area .

'' where did he goo ''? The fangirls wail while scanning around the area.

'' Lets tie him up with a rope so he won't escape next time '' ! one of the exclaims earning cries of approval. Then they run off to search somewhere else.

Len gives a long sign of relief , and then turns towards the visibly shaking you.

''they're gone now ! Were safe '' ! He happily exclaims, reaching out to pull the sketchbook away from your face. But you resists and tries pulling your sketchbook off his hand before making your escape.

'' Hey! I just wanna see your face ! ''

The golden- blond head cries in semi-annoyance while pulling the sketchbook harder.

You whimpers at the contact. Your surprised he's actually paying attention to your existence. You been prepared to completely ignore his presence , and for him to completely ignore yours. This is definitely not expected.

(y/n) ! A man's voice calls out from afar , whoever it is has made you panic and caused you to drop your sketchbook.

Len is left speechless when he finally saw your face. He gawks at your idiotically , mesmerized you are breathtaking beautiful to him, not a flaw visible.

Everything about you , every inch, seems to shine.

You , however doesn't like the extra attention he is giving you , so you turn around swiftly and runs away towards the direction of the voice in a hurry, noticing your ride come around the corner.

As soon as Len realizes what's going on , he stretches his hand I front of him.

''WAIT''! He yells after you. But you is long gone. He sweat-drops comically. ''Th – That was fast '' !

As he watches you diminishing figure head towards the vehicle, his big ocean blue to emerald green eyes are wide open, certains questions start to haunt his thoughts...

'' Who is this girl ? Why haven't I seen her before … ?''

AK: so Len you finally meet her …

Len: ( lost in the reader's eyes ) yea she was so breathtaking , beautiful

AK: ( hits the forehead ) Oh brother …


	3. could this be love ?

Since that day , Len has been different with you. He tries to talk to you more and meet you. But you always remember to not attract attention especially by Len.

One,Cold night , you were going to the park alone. You always came here since childhood , when ever you were sad or scared.

You sit on a bench , watching the view. You close your eyes and felt the wind breeze come to your face. As you were enjoying the feeling , a person comes behind you and says'' quiet a nice weather''.

You scream a little and turn around to see, it's … Len !

L-Len , you say still shocked he's talking to you and your all alone in the park with him.

He smiles and walks in front of you.

Hiya , I know we officially haven't meet but Im glad we have. Hi I'm Len Kagamine . He takes his hand out for you .

You smile and says'' hey I'm (y/n) ''

Len looks at you really confused.

'' what's wrong Len '' you say.

'' have we meet before this '' he said.

You stand there still, looking at the blond's confused face. A flash back comes into your mind .

( flash back )

''Hey''! I just wanna see your face!''

The golden-blond head says while pulling the sketchbook harder.

You whimpers at the contact

''(y/n)'' ! a man's voice calls out from afar; and has made you panic and caused you to drop your sketchbook.

Len is left speechless when he saw your face. To him you are breathtaking, beautiful.

You don't like the extra attention he's giving you . So you turn and run towards your ride.

Len runs after you saying''WAIT''!

But you are long-gone. His big ocean blue to emerald green eyes wide open.

''who is this girl '' ? '' why haven't I seen her before '' ?

( flash back end )

Len's staring at you in a realization face.

''It's you... you were the one who saved me from all those crazy fangirls the other day''.

You blush and look to the ground.

''yea it was me''. You look at Len and see him blushing.

''Th-thanks, so … I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime''. He says while scratching the back of his head.

You giggle and nod smiling.

''great...I-I mean cool''.

''so I will see you later'' Len says as he starts to walk away.

You nod and watch him walk away.

Once he's gone, you dance a little and run to tell your friends about the little hang out plan you have made with Len.

Little did you know, that someone was watching the whole scene. Crushing the can of soda in the hand saying...

''Who does that bitch , think she is''? '' I will not let her steal my Len-Kun from me''!

Slowly leaving and making her plan.

AK: Uh-Oh … looks like we got trouble.

Len: but I was just getting cosy with her ( points to the reader )

AK: Len stop trying to be like kaito ( hits on Len's head )

Len: OW! Alright I'm going to hide now .( runs to hide )

AK: from who ?

Len: from them … ( points to fangirls)

fangirls: WE LOVE YOU LEN-KUN ! ( runs after Len )

Ak: poor Len … ( walks away while whistling )


	4. the bitchy girl arrives

The Bitchy Girl Arrives

wow... is this all a dream ? You couldn't believe it, you were hanging out with Len Kagamine the most hottest guy in school. You wonder how he managed to escape his fangirls.

I shouldn't be thinking about that, I should enjoy my time with Len.

You and Len decided tot go to the festival . You two played lots of games and Len won a teddy bear . Which Len of course was sweet enough to give it to you. The teddy was brown, stuffed and wore a blue t-shirt, your favourite colour.

Later you went and sat on the rides. The grand final was only few minutes away. You and Len went to a secret place. You asked '' why are we here ?''

Len turned around to face you and said'' the grand final ending is going to start any minute, so we would have a great view here''

'' oh nice'' you thought as you saw Len's amazing smile.

Suddenly you two hear the crowd counting down.

… 5 …

''Len''

''Hm''

… 4 …

'' there's something I have to tell you''

… 3 …

''okay , what is it ?''

… 2 …

''I''

… 1 …

''love''

BLAST OFF

yo-

before you could say the last word, millions of fireworks blasted in the sky leaving pretty colours.

This distracts Len and he is amazed by the pretty littles going up the sky. You also watch the fireworks and decide to tell Len on the way home.

Minutes later...

your walking back when Len mansion's the thing you had to tell him.

''(y/n)'' what did you want to say to me on the secret place?''

''Hmm... oh yea , I wanted to tell you that, I Love Yo-

'' LEEEEN-KUN!''

you both turn around to see a brunette girl coming your way.

'' Hey Meiko '' Len's smiling and waving at her , this makes you jealous.

As the three of you were talking, you keep your eyes on Meiko all the time. She has brown hair just up to her shoulders. Wore a lose yellow t-shirt with v-line going down to her chest. A light -blue jeggings and black boots.

You look at her and thought:-

wow … she's beautiful .

The three of you talked , Len excused himself to use the wash room, leaving behind you and Meiko.

You then think to start a conversion.

'' so how are you Meiko'' you said that while scratching your head.

'' Ha-ha... don't talk sweet to me bitch''. Meiko said with a angry face to you.

'' Excuse me '' . you were confused, why is she angry and how dare she call you a Bitch !

'' you heard me ! , what are you trying to do to my Len-kun ?''

'' okay... she must be one of Len's fangirls''. You thought.

'' I wasn't trying to do anythin-

you were interrupted when the devil spoke before you.

'' Listen to me, you slut'' Meiko claimed.

Uh … Oh , this can't be good! You thought.

'' Now , you listen to me wimp, Len's my boyfriend . I love him and he's my only. If you ever try to talk,look,or touch my Len, I will beat the shit out of you!''

'' Len's will never choose a ''wimpy'', ''ugly'' ,'' loser'' like you. Got IT!''

one minute so sweet , the next so evil. You thought.

'' ha ha … '' randomly you stared to laugh.

'' what's so funny ?'' Meiko said, she just gave you a threat to stay away from Len and you took it has a joke.

'' WHAT'S SO FUNNY ! ?'' she says again.

'' Ha... you... and... Len... together... funny''. You say while still laughing.

'' yea... Len and I will be together forever'' Meiko says while having a dreaming face.

'' yea... if someone tries to stop you''. You say with a smirk on your face.

'' oh yea , who's gonna stop me ?'' …. '' you ''.

'' yea''

'' really''

'' wanna bet ''

'' fine... let's make a bet !'' Meiko says with a evil face .

'' yea... what do you want the bet to bet ?''

'' if I win , you will stay away from my Len-kun and admit that I'm the best''. Meiko said.

'' yea right ! Like I would do that''. You say with your arms crossed.

'' Awww... what's the matter ? , scared of losing … Loser ''. Meiko said while pointing a finger at your face.

No One calls me a Loser! You say in your head.

'' you know what , you're on ! ''

'' if I win, you will stay way from Len and you will apologize to everyone who's lifes you have destroyed and miserable''.

'' how did you know that ?''

'' hmm... I have sources !''

'' so … do we have a bet ?'' you say while stretching your hand in front of Meiko.

Meiko smirks.

'' yea we do ! '' Meiko says smirking .

As a cue, Len comes out and sees you and Meiko shaking hands and smiling like you and her became best friends already.

'' So … became best friend already ?'' Len says while smiling.

You and Meiko jump a little and let go of each other hands.

'' yea … we have '' . you both say smiling.

'' what's so funny ?'' Len said while looking at the both of you.

'' nothing... girls secret '' you say

'' Aww... come one I won't tell anyone '' Len says while looking at you with a puppy face.

'' nope... my lips are sealed '' you say smiling .

'' Aww... man , so close '' Len says while crossing his arms.

As the two of you leave, a smirking Meiko watches the two of you leave.

'' hmmph... enjoy while you can (y/n) because he ain't gonna be yours longer !''.

smirking Meiko leaves and starts making her plan , so to win her precious Len-kun and her bet.

Once you got home . You looked in the mirror and said;

'' I will not lose the bet ! , I will win Len's heart and make Meiko pay for what ever she has done to me and my friends''.

… Let the battle begin …


	5. I will not lose !

This is it... this is it ! You repeated again. It's the day where the battle begins, you must defeat bitchy Meiko, win Len's heart and make Meiko pay.

Smirking you grab your school bag and exit your house saying:

'' get ready to lose Meiko''.

You say while leaving for school.

You arrive at school , a small frown comes out of your mouth, because your first period is History & Geography. You don't mind History because it's fun to learn about the past. But Geography , come on who wants to learn about the world right !

Signing you enter the school to Mr. Gakupo's class. You sit at your desk and try to foucs on the subject.

Half and an hour later...

you felt so sleepy, its geography and there's still time left. You look around the class and notice the all class was doing their own business.

Some students were sleep, some boys were talking about basketball , Girls were gossiping about boys abs or who can get closest to Len.

Shaking your head and smiling , your turn and then notice Len.

He had his professional beats headphones on, plunged into his iphone. Moving his head and singing to the song.

You just stare at him. You are hopelessly in love with him. You adore everything about Len.

His beautiful golden-blond spiky hair, his Courageous smile the way he looks at you, you could just die. But the most thing you adore is his eyes, his breathtaking ocean blue to emerald green eyes, one look into them and you feel like your in wonderland.

Len's was just perfect for you. That is until your thoughts were interrupted when your phone vibrated.

You look down and see it was from Rin.

'' hey buddy''

you smile and reply

'' hiya Rin, what's up ?''

'' the weekends are tomorrow , wanna go to Destiny Island ?''

you stare at the text for a mintue , sure it would be nice to have fun with your friends at the island , plus you can tell Len how you feel and finish the bet.

'' okay I'll go ''

'' yes thanks (y/n) your the best''.

You smile and wait for the bell to ring. Once school was over , you were walking to your home when Luka came by your side.

'' hi, (y/n) ''

'' hiya Luka, you okay ? ''

'' yea, it's just''

'' just what ? ''

'' the person I like is ''

you gasp , is luka really going to tell you who that secret lover is ?

'' yea... who is it ?''

'' it's … it's... ''

'' SPIL IT OUT ALREADY ! ''

'' it's Leon ! ''

you just stare at Luka dumb folded, Leon the perv , the one who has different girlfriends.

'' WHAT !''

'' yea … he's cute, funny and cool ''

'' Am I going crazy ? ''

'' what's wrong with Leon ?''

'' Hello , have you forgotten , he's a Perv, he flirts with every girl he sees , he has 3- no wait he keeps changing his girlfriend and see him making out with him''.

'' he was like that before , but he's changed for me '' smiling Luka says.

You hit your forehead and shaking your head saying:'' she's lost it ''.

giving up you start to walk away while replying over your shoulder '' remember I warned you''.

'' hey wait up'' luka runs after you.

You arrive at home and start to pack your things for the island.

''Finally I can tell Len how I feel and best part No Bitchy Meiko'' XD

slipping into your bed dreaming about your Bad Boy .


	6. Destiny Islands

Lately Len's have been avoiding you, you don't know why ? Has Meiko shown something to him, or said . Did you do something? Did someone say something to him about you?

These questions run through your head as you watch him chatting with his friends like nothing's wrong.

''Maybe.. I should talk to him , when we get to Destiny Island.''

you were waiting at the dock for your friends , you came early because you just couldn't wait to go.

'' Hey (y/n)''

you see Rin and Miku coming to you.

'' h-hey Guys'' you say.

'' Ready to have a awesome weekend'' Rin says while putting up a fist in the air.

'' HELL YEAH '' you and Miku say at the same with the same pose as Rin.

You look around and notice the boys haven't arrive yet.

'' um... why haven't the boys arrived yet'' you ask.

'' they're getting the stuff ''.

you three see Luka coming late.

'' luka why are you late ?'' Miku Says

'' I had a problem ''

'' More like a boyfriend problem'' you says as you smirk.

Luka just glares at you giving you a '' shut up or I will break your face look ''

Rin and Miku are just surprised. '' you know who luka Loves ?'' they ask.

You smile and nod your head.

'' omg tell us ! ''

'' sorry , I can't ''

'' please '' UN oh no, please anything but the puppy face!

'' sorry but no''

'' Pleassssssse ''

signing you tell them.

'' okay … It's Leon ! ''

they both gasp and say '' NO WAY ''

you look at Luka and she just says '' it's okay , they were going to find out sooner or later''.

Soon the boys arrive. Kaito gives Rin a kiss, While Dell and Miku just look into each other eyes. And as usual Leon puts his arm around Luka and whisper something in Luka's ear making her giggle.

Everyone's so happy. You thought & here you were , battling your bet for Len with a devil girl.

Oh well, not for long . You say.

''(y/n) come on ! '' you see everyone's already in the boat ready to go.

'' Coming'' you say and get in .

Soon you arrive at Destiny Island.


	7. Almost kiss ( bad boy style )

Len sat quietly under a small overhang of rock and singed as the sun slowly went down. He wasn't out of sight completely , but he already knew that his friends would come looking for him, after a while. He just needed to be alone so he could think. A small rustle of leaves startled Len and he jumped to his feet.'' who's there ?!'' he yelled. You peeked your head out from behind a tree.

'' hi Len'', you say quietly

''Hiya (y/n)'', Len replies

'' Len is something wrong, did I do something bad ? Did someone say something about me?''

you say those words like your were about to cry.

Len just looks at you and then looks away at the sea.

''Len please tell me why are you avoiding me ?'' you say that angrily, you had it . You are going to find out no matter what!

'' you really wanna know '' Len turns to you.

You nod your head worrying.

'' you and kaito are ''

you stare at Len thinking: Wait, does Len think me and kaito are dating ? You look at Len and then realize: he is !

'' Len, what you're thinking is not true''

'' huh ''

'' Me and Kaito are not together ''

'' You're Not ?''

you shack your head.

'' but I saw you two constantly together''

'' Me and Kaito are computer partners , we had a prokect , so we were working on it together'' .

'' oh … sorry ''

'' it's okay''

'' so that's cleared out , you want to sit down''.

'' yea … OW! '' you screamed

'' what happened ?'' Len looks at you worried .

'' I think I broke my ankle !'' you reply

you both look down see your ankle badly hurt.

'' here , put this bandage on '' .

Len bends down and puts the bandage on. You '' sh's '' a little because of the pain but soon calm down.

'' looks like you can't walk''

'' oh bummer '' you pout.

'' here let me'' .

You look surprised as Len picks you up as a bride. You giggle a little , it looks like you have been saved by your bad boy like a fairy tale, the way Len put the bandage on , the way he picked you up and now carrying you to sit down.

This is the best ! You thought .

Len sits down while putting you on his lap.

Okay I'm so enjoying this ! You say excitement.

'' Hey (y/n)''

'' Yes Len ''

'' There's something I want to tell you''

'' Yes what is it ?''

'' I like you !''

Len just said he likes you that means He loves you.

'' really ''

Len nods his head.

'' I-I like you too !'' you reply blushing and looking away.

'' Really'' Len says.

You nod your head.

'' Well , you wouldn't mind if I did this . Would you ?''

'' What ?''

you feel Len's left hand hold your writs while his right hand holding your face bringing it closer to his. He starts to nibble on your ear making you blush even more and and moan.

'' Hm...Len'' you say and moan even more as Len smirks and does this magic. While things got heated up until someone comes and see this hot make out session.

'' WOW... THIS IS HOT !''

Both Leon and Luka said simultaneously, which startled both you and Len and interrupted your kiss.

'' LEON ! YOU'RE DEAD ! '' Len growled as he got up and bolted towards Leon, leaving you and luka behind to stand next to each other, watching their men run around and chase each other.

'' you too make such a cute couple '', Luka said , breaking the silence . You looked over at her '' just , take it slow ok ? I know you too have know each other for a while , but take things slow''.

'' Alright Luka, I can do that '', you smiled, watching your new boyfriend slam Leon into the water, dragging him under till he gave up on their fight. Len stood truimphantly , looking over at you with a smile . You smiled back and waved cutely, happy that you have won Len's heart and almost the bet.

Behind the bushes , a vengeful eye watched the scene, a furoicus look clutching a fist out'' I told you to stay away from My Len-Kun Bitch! And tomorrow you're gonna pay !'' .


	8. The devil is a master plan !

Am I living a dream ? This is It ! You were officially Len's girlfriend. You and Len almost kissed until,Leon and Luka ruined it. But other than that, you won Len's heart. Some students said that Meiko came and apologized to them for what she has done to them. You couldn't believe it. Meiko apologized , is she really going to give up the bet, or is she doing it to win ? Has your hardwork paid off ?.

You soon hear a message tone. You look and see it's from your hubby a.k.a Len XD .

You smile as you read the text.

Hey babe, I had fun at the Island, too bad school's today but I can see you so it's not bad and we can continue our kiss which was uncomplete . See you at prison XD.

Len.

You laugh at what Len mashion's school as prison , but blush so hard when Len said he was the kiss, your first kiss. You put yiur phone away in your bag and leave.

Once your at school,walk in and then notice everyone's glaring at you whispering to one another. This scars you.

'' what's going on ?''

''IS IT TRUE !''

you see Len and He's Crying.

'' Len what's-''

'' DID YOU USE ME JUST TO GET POPULAR ?''

''What ?'' you froze right there, Len thinks you only liked him because of his popularity .

'' No! Len you got it wrong''.

'' HAS HE !''.

That voice, as soon it went to your ear, you got angry , your hands started to form in fits and your teeth's gritted together. Only one person can make you do this.

Standing behind Len, with her hands on her hips and an evil smirk on the face. You didn't say or do anything as she spoke.

'' I THINK THE ONE WHO GOT IT WRONG IS YOU (Y/N/)'' .

''No I haven't!''

'' OH YEAH , THEN EXPLAIN THIS !''

Meiko then takes out her phone played a video.

In the video , you can see your talking to your best friend and saying:

'' hehe, don't worry! I'll make Len crazy fall for me and then I will become popular that the all school will know me!'' you were shocked, this is fake, it's video edited , It's not really what I said.

'' No! This is fake, Meiko edited this. I never said anything like that''. You say in a breaking way, they have to believe you. It's all a lie.

'' how could you , we thought you were a innocent person , but guess we were wrong''. They start to say.

'' No please you have to believe me , I would never hurt Len like that way!''.

'' Your the worse !''

'' Never come to our Len-Kun again !''

''Get lost you whore !''

you couldn't believe , they weren't believeing you but that Meiko . You looked at Len once more , Len looked back with his watery eyes. Just as you were about speak in a flash Len ran past you to somewhere else. You were about to follow Len when you were crashed on the ground by a fangirl.

'' STAW AWAY FROM LEN BITCH !''

'' Hey leave (y/n) alone!''.

You lok around and see your friends defending you.

'' Hmmph'', whatever !'' Meiko says '' Come on girls let's go ''. smirking Meiko leaves.

Looks like I win the Bet ! Meiko thinks.

You were picked up by your friends.

'' we know you didn't do it , it was meiko and we have to prove to everyone who's the real devil''.

you smile and hug your friends. Aleast you still had friends who had faith in you.

'' Th-Thanks guys !'' you say smiling.

'' tomorrow you and Len will be a couple again''. Miku says.

You nod and all of you walk home. In your bed you think'' would Len talk if I text him ?''

you grabed your phone and texted Len.

'' H-Hey Len ''

'' I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU !''

'' Please , I'm sorry, I didn't say anything in that video like that!''

'' You hurt me (y/n) , I trusted you'' :(

'' Please, you have to believe me, I'm sorry :(

you wait for Len to reply... Few minutes later Len Replies,

'' It's too late to Apologize!''.

You stared at the message and with the anger , sadness , loneliness building inside you. You screamed !

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

You throw your phone hard as it smashed into a wall. You fell back into your pillow and started to cry ignoring your mother calling your name. You fell asleep with a sad song playing on your ipod.

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy

We started out so strong  
Felt like it can't go wrong  
Open my eyes  
Make me see  
Just felt like destiny  
Then my dreams off and...  
Spent less time with you  
We didn't have a chance 'cause  
This is a fight we'll lose

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy

I really must confess  
Without you I'm a mess  
Even though I'm living my dream  
All I see is you and me  
The way you used to look at me  
I can't get it out of my head  
The way used to be so free  
I just want that all again

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy

For all the things that I put you through  
Just know that I am sorry and that I hurt too  
You run so fast and my dreams just flew  
Never thought I'd be that way but who knew

For all the pain that I caused  
I didn't mean it  
Oh please believe me  
I really messed things up  
Will you forgive me  
Or are you happy 


	9. Broken Angel

BAM ! BAM! BAM!

'' tell the gremlins to go away mommy, I want to sleep...'' . You groned , rolling over and covering your head with a pillow.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

'' ALRIGHT'' you shot up , growling , and got out of bed. You slid yourself down and focerfully opening the door. '' what ?!''.

standing on the other side is the gang.

'' morning'' they all say.

'' what do you guys want?''

'' well like every person on this plant is getting ready for school '' Rin says

'' yea I know that dumbhead'' you reply

'' so we are going to finish the bet , the way it should have ended, And no '' ifs '' '' buts'' or '' ands'' .

You smile and say '' okay''

'' let me get ready ''.

you get ready and they say '' ready to get Lenny back!''

'' hell yea'' you say and leave for school. Seeing you happy again ,your mother smiles and says'' Good Luck (y/n)''.

you arrive at school and thank god it's Monday , first period is P.E. , so no one is saying things to you. You then see Len talking to Kaito, he sees you at the corner of his eye and tells Kaito that the coach is calling him. You pout because you know the coach is sick today so Len's making excuses.

'' come on , we don't have enough time'' Kaito says.

You all went to the basketball field.

You saw on field Len's fangirls who called you names, Len who was playing basketball and the worst , Meiko chatting with her two best friends, Jenna and Alison . You hated them both becuz they always listen to what Meiko's says. God , if they love Meiko so much , why don't they Marry Her! You thought .

Then the bitch speaks making your day more miserable.

'' what do you want, heartbreaking girl ?''

'' we're here to show something'' Kaito says.

'' Guys what are you talking about?'' Len replies.

'' that (y/n) 's is innocent and Meiko is the devil''.

'' Oh yea and what proof do you have ?'' Meiko replies smirking.

'' This proof !'' Miku takes her cell phone out and shows a video to the head master, who was called by .

In the video , Meiko is doing the video editing and when she's finish, she's says '' Payback tomorrow Slut!''. Smirking leaving.

'' Oh , so you're the one who started this''.

'' No! This is not real it's fake!'' Meiko try's to defend herself.

'' Nice try, you three are coming with me ''.

you see Meiko and her buds leaving with the head master. Meiko glares at you and you wave saying'' I win bitch !'' leaving making Meiko gasp.

You turn and try to talk to Len , but he just walks past you not even looking back at you.

**'' sign'' you think how are you going to fix this?''.**

**'' go , talk to him'' the gang reply as miku and Rin put their arms around you and Luka says'' go. And get your Lenny back!''. **

**You smile and nod walking away to the one place Len would go. **


	10. we'll be together everyday,as promised

You arrive at the secret place , you look around be no Len. '' Come on Len, where are you ?'' you whisper. You continue to look when you see Len. He was leaning against the railling , looking down like thinking some thing hard. You carefully walk towards Len because you don't want to damage your dress. Your dress was red , coming down to your ankles with a bit open. You had a golden belt around your waist. You loved this dress and the reason you wore it becuz it was Len's favourite too.

You walk forward slowly, when Len notices your presents and says'' Why ?'' . You froze and didn'y reply.

'' Why did you do it ?''.

'' Did do what ?''.

'' Make a bet with Meiko ''.

This is it!

'' I thought you were going to reject me''.

'' Why didn't you tell me sooner?''.

'' You were always hiding or busy running from your fangirls''.

'' Well you could have try to tell me when I'm free from my fangirls''.

Len then starts to walk towards slowly, making you stepping backwards . Soon you hit against the wall and Len's only a few centimetres from you. You try to escape by the left side but Len puts his arm on the way blocking your way. You try again with your right side but Len blocks it again. You had nowhere to escape but to face Len.

'' I'm sorry '' Len breaks the silence.

'' Huh ?''.

'' I Didn't believe you, when I should have becuz your my girlfriend''.

'' It's okay , forget about it''.

'' But...''.

''Len!''.

'' okay ''.

'' Even if I did, would you forgive me ?''. you ask.

'' Of course , if you '' Len replies.

'' I would'' you reply '' you ?'' you ask Len.

'' I would sing my and my girlfriend's favourite song to her''.

'' Oh yea , What's that ?''. you reply laughing a little. Len smirks and moves to sing and when he starts to sing he also does the sexy dance.

You want my love,you do, I know that you do.

So I will give,I'll give it all up to you I see it in

your eyes, you feel it burning up the room.

The taste of my spices is yours today.

'' Len!''. You say gasping.

'' Come on babe , I know you love this song!'' Len says while stroking your lips a little with his smooth thumb touch.

'' You're so chilche'' you smile.

'' I know'' .

Len leans in bringing his forehead to touch on yours. '' Can I kiss you ?''.

you nod and say''Yeah''.

Your and Len's lips touch and you giggle. finally you got your first kiss and not intrrupted by anyone. You moan as Len deeper's the kiss, you can taste the banana flavour of his spices. You two broke the kiss and pant heavily while still touching your foreheads. You look into Len's eyes as Len does the same.

'' We'll be together everyday''.

Len locks his hands with yours .

'' As Promised ''.

you two smile and kiss again.


End file.
